One-Shot
by shio kazami
Summary: esto iba a ser la continuación de Obseción, pero termine escribiendo esto, las personalidades, pueden llegar a ser algo occ (tal vez) dedicado a bakugannuevavestroia


_Disclaimer: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

**Hola este fic comenzó siendo algo así como un especial de Obsesión, pero termine escribiendo esto en su lugar, como sea espero que les guste**

**Este fic está dedicado a bakugannuevavestoia que me pidió que incluyera algo de acexmira (dijiste algo sobre siguiente capítulo, pero como no tenía planeado hacer un segundo capítulo hice esto)**

**Sin más que decir, comiencen a leer:**

Ultima clase del día (en el gimnasio)

Después de realizar los ejercicios que les había encomendado el profesor, este les dio el resto de la hora libre, permitiéndoles usar los balones o los implementos necesarios para lo que sea que quisieran hacer. Como es obvio la mayoría de los chicos decidieron sacar balones para jugar partidos entre ellos, este fue el caso de Ace y Keith, en cambio las chicas decidieron

sentarse en las gradas a observar o simplemente a hablar entre ellas, junto a ellas se encontraba Dan quien trataba de comer a escondidas del profesor.

-Dan ¿no puedes pasar ni una hora sin comer?

-Runo comer es vital para el cuerpo

-No logro entender cómo es que comes tanto y no engordas

-Quien sabe -termino de decir mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su enorme emparedado, provocando que un poco del aderezo que este contenía cayera en la ropa de la peli azul

-¡Dan! mira lo que hiciste

-a-ah-ah, l-lo siento -decir que estaba asustado era poco, al ver como una chica se acercaba a ti con ganas golpearte...no es muy lindo que digamos.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho en su lugar...correr.

En medio de la carrera que estaba haciendo para salvar su vida, o al menos para que sus huesos permanecieran donde deberían, solo alcanzo a ver una cabellera verde antes de sentir como chocaba con alguien, pudo haberse disculpado, pero escapar de runo era más importante, así que sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás continuo su carrera con una furiosa chica pisándole los talones.

Aunque claro, si hubiese volteado se habría dado cuenta de la escena extremadamente cliché que provoco.

Volvamos unos minutos atrás, solo que esta vez veámoslo desde otro ángulo

Después de estar un rato practicando, Ace se acercó a las gradas para beber un poco de agua, jugar contra Keith realmente lo había agotado.

-¿tan rápido te cansaste? -le pregunto Mira mientras se acercaba al chico quedando frente a el

-¿qué esperabas? es Keith después de todo

-¿significa que no eres rival para él?

-me gustaría verte a ti intentando anotar al menos un punto con Keith como oponente

-seguramente lograría más que tu

-¿eso cre- no logro terminar la frase, al sentir como repentinamente era empujado. El impacto no fue tan grande, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer llevándose con él a Mira. Al intentar abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que su cabeza se encontraba en algo blando, peligrosamente blando, tratando de convencerse de que se había equivocado se decidió a abrir de una vez sus ojos.

Era tal y como el temía

Tal parece que por el impacto el cayó sobre Mira y como si eso no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo, resulta que su cabeza había terminado entre sus senos, encima que Mira se hubiese quedado totalmente atónita y sonrojada por la situación no ayudaba, deberían estar tratando de levantarse antes de que ya sabes quién se diera cuenta, no estar mirándose sin saber qué hacer.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo Ace?

Y como si esa frase fuera el aviso de una catástrofe sus rostros pasaron de estar de un fuerte color rojo a uno extremadamente blanco.

-h-hermano/K-Keith -trataron de levantarse lo más rápido que sus cuerpos se lo permitieron, observando como Keith se encontraba con las manos en la espalda y mirándolos tranquilamente

La calma antes de la tormenta...no saben cuan cierto es ese dicho

Sin previo aviso Keith saco de su espalda dos balones los cuales fueron lanzados sin piedad alguna contra un Ace que apenas podía esquivarlos. Ace trato de llegar a la salida del gimnasio mientras Keith se acercaba a una bolsa que contenía unos cuantos balones. Después de calcular la distancia Keith empezó a lanzarlos rápidamente tratando de atinarle, al ver que no llegaba a ninguna parte se decidió a perseguirlo y golpearlo un rato, realmente el había visto lo que sucedió así que sabía que no había sido culpa de Ace, pero tampoco es como si se lo fuese a decir, además ver como Ace huía de él era realmente divertido, tal vez esto le sirva de practica el día que decida confesársele a Mira.

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Y algo más, si les gustan las historias de zombies o conoces a alguien que les guste, vean la historia que un amigo está haciendo, la trama es muy buena se las recomiendo, por lo que se, va a contar de 4 prólogos y después empezara con los capítulos. Los subió a YouTube, hasta ahora tiene el prólogo Christopher y el prólogo Lionhel (en ese orden) por Museclop M.**

**Adiós gracias por leer**


End file.
